sslrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elwynn Forest
'''Elwynn Forest, aka The Forest of Elwynn or simply Elwynn is a vast woodland of stately woodland of stately hardwoods nestled just below the foothills of the Burning Steppes to the north. Westward are the dry prairie fields of Westfall. The idyllic Redridge Mountains lie to the east and to the south, across the Nazferiti River is where Duskwood is located. It is the heartland of the human Kingdom of Stormwind and subsequently the centre of all the roleplay on the Scarshield Legion server. Elwynn is a gorgeous span of fertile land and thick forests. The weather is sunny and cheerful during the day and silent and peaceful at night. Unlike Duskwood, it is close enough to Stormwind to enjoy considerable Alliance guardianship. Home to many farmers, loggers, and miners, Elwynn Forest is a tranquil region with several friendly places to stop. Little troubles this region; kobolds infiltrate some mines, and murlocs have moved inland to reside in some lakes and rivers, but overall it is safe. One should stick to the roads though, as the forest is home to many fearsome and territorial creatures. Those who can defend themselves are not in any danger, but others may not be so lucky. Elwynn enjoys consistently good weather, warm and humid with few stormy days. Gentle rain falls just enough to make everything grow full and lush. This woodland is pleasant and tranquil. Loggers and fishers fuel Stormwind’s economy, and a diligent militia keeps it safe from the kobolds and murlocs that occasionally surface. The Defias Brotherhood, a group of robbers and bandits wearing red masks, has recently become a growing menace in the region.' The Elwynn Forest Campaign: ''"War. The Horde, The Scourge, The Burning Legion, The Uncontrollable Forces of Nature. These are the groups that threaten Stormwind on a daily basis and now, tucked away from the world, where we thought we were safe - these forces have come. The Scourge pouring in from the South, The Forces of the Burning Legion spawning from a Lone Demonologist roaming Elwynn Forest and the aggression from the Murlocs, the Kobolds and the wildlife. Not to mention the Orc presence at Northshire Abbey! It is now time to call upon the Militia to draw their swords and fight for Elwynn. Under the guidance of Commander Duffy and his Royal Guard the Militia will take back Elwynn and reclaim it from the invading Forces. However, something lurks below the surface - a new force led by the nortorious daughter of a previous cruel leader. Though it is just a rumour but the return of the Defias Brotherhood lingers just around the corner. As such, the Militia requests all able bodied men and women to support the cause. We want YOU to assist the Royal Militia Guard TODAY! Sign up at the Militia Barracks NOW!" ''-- Militia Recruiter'' The Elwynn Forest Campaign is an event created by Temperence Blackoak and is a long played out 'Campaign Event' with many individual roleplaying events which make out one large roleplaying event. The outcome of the event is for the Stormwind Militia to eradicate all hostile forces in Elwynn Forest as the wildlife and bandit activity is spiraling out of control. The map, seen below is used to demonstrate the areas where the Militia will be targeting to subdue the out of control hostile forces. The event is to encourage people to 'be themselves' but at the same time, the event encourages others to take the initiative and create, very successful and realistic roleplay. Furthermore, on the map it lists potential areas that the Guilds involved can interact with. Each 'Zone' has different perks available for interactive roleplay, such as the Blacksmith. If you find your squires out of swords or your armor might be damaged, the Blacksmith can repair and craft these. A full list of the zones and their perks can be found below. These perks affect the INDIVIDUAL. Originally it was planned for their to be 'imaginary units', but this idea was considered too complex at the time and was scrapped. Realism: To create a more realistic feel for the event, certain in real-life concepts have been brought in to make the roleplay better. #Thirst #Hunger #Tiredness #Rivers and Streams with strong currents being inaccessible for Plate Wearers #Weather of the current time affecting Roleplay (i.e. Heat and Rain slowing progress...etc...) #Low-Level, "Grey" or "White" quality weaponry. (Highest itemlevel: 10) #Mounts are banned (with the exception of Messengers) #Travel time between zones has been increased significantly. It is not as simple to walk from Westbrook Garrison to Goldshire, this takes time, where people will setup a camp mid-way somewhere in the wilderness. This should stimulate roleplay. Conforming to these realistic ways of roleplaying should enhance roleplay throughout the campaign. Zones: There are 12 Zones (some repeated) throughout Elwynn Forest, illustrated on the Campaign Map. Keep (Stormwind City) Tavern (Lion's Pride Inn) Blacksmith (Goldshire Blacksmith) Farm (Maclure Vineyards, Brackwell Pumpkin Patch, Stonefield Farm) Barracks (Westbrook Garrison) Mine (Jasperlode, Echo Ridge, Fargodeep) Monument (Heroes' Vigil) Church of the Holy Light (Northshire Abbey) Magi Tower (Tower of Azora) The Worker's Guild (Custom at the Mirror Lake Orchid) Tower (Sentry Point by Westfall, Ridgepoint Tower by Redridge Mountains) Docks (Jerod's Landing) Each Zone allows for roleplay and exciting aspects of custom roleplaying. For example, Jerod's Landing (see "Docks") enables the people of Elwynn Forest to part-take in some custom roleplay involving the selling and purchasing of goods at the Landing's Auction House. Throughout the campaign, the travel-time between these zones as well as actually being in the zones enables roleplay to ensue. These campaigns will be overseen by Temperence and her variety of different alt-characters. Zone Events: *Stormwind: No Events have currently been proposed for 'Stormwind'. *Tavern: "Share the Stories", "Transport the Brew", "Theft!", "Where are the Apples?" *Farms: No Events have currently been proposed for 'Farms'. *Barracks: No Events have currently been proposed for 'Barracks'. *Mine: No Events have currently been proposed for 'Mine'. *Monument: No Events have currently been proposed for 'Monument'. *CotHL: No Events have currently been proposed for 'CotHL'. *The Worker's Guild: "Bandits stole my Tools! #1", "Bandits stole my Tools! #2", "Bandits stole my Tools #3", Reconstruction - Reconstruction - Reconstruction! *Tower: No Events have currently been proposed for 'Tower'. *Docks: "Auction House", "The Landlocked Pirates", "Delivery for the Worker's Guild!", "Downstream", "The Other Regions of Stormwind", "Artist of the 'Con' Variety". Wildlife: Wildlife in the area has been marked, faintly with icons of appropriate dangers. Murlocs, Bandits, Wolves and Orcs. This is to mark the areas that the Militia will need to clear out during their campaign. Events for these will be marked on the calendar or will be a spur of the moment event. So keep your eyes-peeled! Due to the fact that these creatures are low level, I'm expecting people not to "run in and one shot" monsters, so to speak. Act it out, take it slow and enjoy the roleplay. Specific Roles: In the event I am looking for people to play specific roles. This is what your character roleplays as throughout the campaign. Messenger (0/1) - The Messenger's job is to report notifications back and forth for the Militia. Battle-Priest (0/1) - Used to heal the wounds of injured comrades. Healing takes time and should be realistic. '''Scout (0/1) - '''Used to scout around Elwynn Forest and report movements of Wildlife, Defias / Bandits and other Stormwind Patrols in the field. Rewards: Activity of the events will lead to the reward of a Pet. Purchased by me, on the Blizzard Store - for the person that is active, participates in the events as well as shows initiative throughout the campaign. Category:Event Category:Alliance Category:Campaign